


Songs that the Harvey Girls sing

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Absolutely no copyright infringement intended.





	1. This Side of Paradise

(Music begins)

Lucretia, Tiny, Frufru, Fredo, Melvin, Pinkeye, The Bow and Bobby the Elder: La la la la, la la la la la

La la la la, la la la la la

Audrey: There's a place I know

Dot: It's always jumping

Lotta: I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries

Dot: You got a friend in me

Lotta: And I'll tell you something

Audrey: This time can be extraordinary

When shadows fall, you're feeling small

Dot: It looks like walls are closing in

Lotta: Don't be afraid, the dark will fade

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: Just take my hand and look again

This side of paradise

Audrey: Is where I want to be

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: This side of paradise

Dot: For you and me

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: This side of paradise

Lotta: What you get is what you see

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: And I never thought I'd see a place as nice

This side of paradise

Lucretia, Tiny, Frufru, Fredo, Melvin, Pinkeye, The Bow and Bobby the Elder: La la la la, la la la la la

La la la la, la la la la la

Audrey: We're gonna take a ride

Dot: We're gonna catch that train

Lotta: When you're at my side, the world has hope and

As we pass on by

Audrey: We all look the same

Dot: The clouds are high, the world is open

Audrey: Forget about the pain and doubt

Dot: Your happiness is overdue

Lotta: I've been dreaming of the skies above

Audrey: Dancing

Dot: Through the

Lotta: Stars with you

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: Oh, take me to

This side of paradise

Audrey: Is where I want to be

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: This side of paradise

Dot: For you and me

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: This side of paradise

Lotta: What you get is what you see

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: And I never thought I'd see a place as nice

This side of paradise

Lucretia, Tiny, Frufru, Fredo, Melvin, Pinkeye, The Bow and Bobby the Elder: La la la la, la la la la la

La la la la, la la la la la...

(Music fades out)


	2. Jump Up Superstar

(Music begins)

Audrey: Here we go, off the rails

Dot: Don’t you know it’s time to raise our sails

Lotta: It’s freedom like you never knew

Dot: Don’t need bags, or a pass

Lotta: Say the word, I’ll be there in a flash

Audrey: You could say my hat is off to you

Lotta: Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon

Dot: From this great, wild, wacky world

Audrey: Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah

It’s time to jump up in the air

Dot: Jump up, don’t be scared

Lotta: Jump up and your cares will soar away

Audrey: And if the dark clouds start to swirl

Dot: Don’t fear

Lotta: Don’t shed a tear cause

Harvey Girls: We’ll be your 1-Up girls

Audrey: So let’s all jump up super high

Lotta: High up in the sky

Dot: There’s no power-up like dancing

Dot and Lotta: You know that you’re our super star

Audrey: No one else can take me this far

Dot: I’m flipping the switch

Lotta: Get ready for this, oh

Harvey Girls: Let’s do the Odyssey

Audrey: Odyssey, ya see

Odyssey, ya see

Dot: Odyssey, ya see

Odyssey, ya see

Lotta: Odyssey, ya see

Harvey Girls: Odyssey, Odyssey

Audrey: Spin the wheel, take a chance

Lotta: Every journey starts a new romance

Dot: A new world’s calling out to you

Audrey: Take a turn, off the path

Lotta: Find a new addition to the cast

Dot: You know that any captain needs a crew

Take it in stride as you move side to side

Lotta: They’re just different points of view

Audrey: Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah

Come on and jump up in the air

Dot: Jump up without a care

Lotta: Jump up cause you know that we’ll be there

Dot: And if you find you’re short on joy

Audrey and Lotta: Don’t fret, just don’t forget that

Harvey Girls: You’re still our 1-Up boy

Audrey: So go on, straighten up your cap

Lotta: Let your toes begin to tap

Dot: This rhythm is a power shroom

Harvey Girls: Don’t forget you’re the superstar

No one else could make it this far

Audrey and Dot: Put a comb through your stache

Lotta: Now you’ve got panache, oh

Harvey Girls: Let’s do the Odyssey

(After an instrumental break, the pitch changes by one note for the finale)

Audrey: It’s time to jump up in the air

Dot: Jump up, don’t be scared

Lotta: Jump up and your cares will soar away

Audrey: And if the dark clouds start to swirl

Dot: Don’t fear

Lotta: Don’t shed a tear cause

Harvey Girls: We’ll be your 1-Up girls

Dot and Lotta: So listen, all you boys and girls

Audrey and Dot: All around the world

Audrey and Lotta: Don’t be afraid to get up and move

Harvey Girls: You know that we’re all superstars

We’re the ones who made it this far

Put a smile on that face

There’s no time to waste, oh

Let’s do the Odyssey!

(The music continues for a bit, then ends. On the final note, Audrey, Dot and Lotta harmonize the word, “Yeah!” until it is over)


	3. Never Give Up

(Music begins)

Dot: You’re the spark that sets in motion

Lotta: All the music of an ocean

Dot: You’re the fuel that feeds the fire

Lotta: Inspiration, you inspire

Dot: It’s your style to win affection

When you smile, it’s pure perfection

Lotta: It shines through everything you do

That something special, something you

Dot and Lotta: Never give up

Dot: Face the music with a smile

Dot and Lotta: Never give up

Lotta: And in a little while

When the world’s knock-knocking on your shell

Dot: When opportunity rings your bell

Dot and Lotta: Give up the thought of ever giving up

We’re never giving up on you

Lotta: You can do it

Audrey: No doubt about that!

Dot: Nothing to it

Audrey: It’s a true fact!

Lotta: Give it your best

Audrey: Oh, that is my quest

This kid is her glory, will write her own story

Dot and Lotta: Oh, never give up

Dot: Face the music with a smile

Dot and Lotta: Never give up

Lotta: And in a little while

Audrey: When the world’s knock-knocking on my shell

When opportunity rings my bell

I’m giving up the thought of ever giving up

Dot and Lotta: We’re never giving up on you

Audrey: I can do it!

Lotta: I knew it!

Audrey: There’s nothing to it!

Dot: Go pursue it!

Audrey: I’m giving up the thought of ever giving up

Dot and Lotta: We’re never giving up on you!

Audrey: Me too!

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: We’re never, never, ever, ever, never, ever giving up~!

(Music ends)


	4. To Know the Unknown

(Music begins)

Dot: How the universe began, what the future holds

Lotta: Why do fools fall in love

Audrey: What happens to our souls

Dot: Clues to life's mysteries are what we hope to find

Audrey: Always searching for a reason

Lotta: Searching for a sign

The Harvey Girls: To know the unknown

Audrey: It doesn't mean that much to me

The Harvey Girls: To know the unknown

Lotta: Some secrets are just meant to be

Dot: I don't want all the answers

Audrey: Cause one thing is true

The Harvey Girls: As long as my heart beats, I'll always love you

Audrey: So I don't need to know the unknown

Dot: Is there life on other planets

Lotta: Why there's magic in a kiss

Audrey: What dreams really mean, who hears us when we wish

Dot: Everybody's wondering, trying to understand

Lotta: But all the revelations are castles in the sand

The Harvey Girls: To know the unknown

Audrey: It doesn't mean that much to me

The Harvey Girls: To know the unknown

Lotta: Some secrets are just meant to be

Audrey: I don't need all the answers

Dot: Cause one thing is true

The Harvey Girls: As long as the earth turns, I'll always love you

Audrey: You don't have to tell me just why you went away

Dot: Now that you've come back, there is nothing more to say

Lotta: All I really need to know is that you're here to stay

To know the unknown

Audrey and Dot: It doesn't mean that much to me

Lotta: To know the unknown

Audrey and Dot: Some secrets are just meant to be

Audrey: I don't need all the answers

Dot: Cause one thing is true

Lotta: As long as the earth turns

The Harvey Girls: I'll always love you

To know the unknown

Dot and Lotta: It doesn't mean that much to me

Audrey: To know the unknown

Dot and Lotta: Some secrets are just meant to be

Dot: I don't need all the answers

Lotta: Cause one thing is true

The Harvey Girls: As long as the earth turns, I'll always love you

So I don't need to know the unknown...

(Music fades out)


	5. I'll Be There For You

(Music begins)

Audrey: So no one told you life was gonna be this way

Dot: Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA

Lotta: It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day

Audrey: Your week

Dot: Your month

Lotta: Or even your year, but

Harvey Girls: I'll be there for you

Dot: When the rain starts to pour

Harvey Girls: I'll be there for you

Audrey: Like I've been there before

Harvey Girls: I'll be there for you

Lotta: Cause you're there for me, too

Lotta: You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight

Dot: You've burned your breakfast so far, things are going great

Audrey: Your mother warned you there'd be days like these

Dot and Lotta: But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees, and

Harvey Girls: I'll be there for you

Dot: When the rain starts to pour

Harvey Girls: I'll be there for you

Audrey: Like I've been there before

Harvey Girls: I'll be there for you

Lotta: Cause you're there for me, too

Audrey: No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me

Dot: Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me

Lotta: Someone to face the day with

Audrey: Make it through all the rest with

Dot: Someone I'll always laugh with

Harvey Girls: Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah

Lotta: It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day

Audrey: Your week

Dot: Your month

Harvey Girls: Or even your year

I'll be there for you

Dot: When the rain starts to pour

Harvey Girls: I'll be there for you

Audrey: Like I've been there before

Harvey Girls: I'll be there for you

Lotta: Cause you're there for me too

Audrey: I'll be there for you

Dot: I'll be there for you

Lotta: I'll be there for you

Harvey Girls: Cause you're there for me, too.

(Music ends)


	6. Center of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is Center of It by Chris August. Enjoy :)

(Music begins)

Audrey: Some days I'm feeling like I can't win, can't get it right

Dot: Don't matter how hard I try, today is not my day

Audrey: When it feels like I'm going crazy

Lotta: And it looks like nothing's changing

Dot: Come sun, come rainy day, you are still the same

All: In the dark, in the light, in the morning and night

In the good, in the hurt, in the places I hide

Lotta: When I rise

Dot: When I fall

Audrey and Dot: You'll be there through it all

All: At the start, at the end, in the center of the center of it

Audrey: Some nights I lay awake and I can't push these thoughts away

Dot: I'm worried where I'm gonna go

Lotta: Where I'm gonna be

Dot and Lotta: Are you gonna be there for me?

Audrey: When it feels like the doors are closing

Dot: Gotta trust that you're doing something

Lotta: Come sun, come rainy day

All: You are all I need

In the dark, in the light, in the morning and night

In the good, in the hurt, in the places I hide

Lotta: When I rise

Dot: When I fall

Audrey and Dot: You'll be there through it all

All: At the start, at the end, in the center of the center of it

Audrey: There are days I will forget

Dot: Everything you've done for me

Lotta: But when I go back there again

I'm reminded

Audrey: In the dark, in the light

Dot: In the morning

Lotta: And the night

All: In the dark, in the light, in the morning and the night

In the good, in the hurt, in the places I hide

Lotta: When I rise

Dot: When I fall

Audrey: You'll be there through it all

All: At the start, at the end, in the center of the center of it, yeah

Audrey: The center of it all

Dot: The center of it all

Audrey and Dot: In the loss

Dot and Lotta: In the win

All: In the beauty and the sin

At the start, at the end

In the center of the center of it.

(Music ends)


	7. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a humorous ending so it doesn't feel as much like a Rickroll. Enjoy.

(Music begins)

Lucretia: We're no strangers to love

FruFru: You know the rules and so do I

Melvin: A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

Fredo: You wouldn't get this from any other guy

Pinkeye: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

The Bow: Gotta make you understand

Audrey: Never gonna give you up

Dot: Never gonna let you down

Audrey and Dot: Never gonna run around and desert you

Dot: Never gonna make you cry

Lotta: Never gonna say goodbye

Dot and Lotta: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Tiny: We've known each other for so long

Bobby: Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it

Gerald: Inside we both know what's been going on

Audrey: We know the game and we're gonna play it

Dot: And if you ask me how I'm feeling

Lotta: Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Melvin: Never gonna give you up

Fredo: Never gonna let you down

Melvin and Fredo: Never gonna run around and

Pinkeye: Desert you

Lucretia: Never gonna make you cry

FruFru: Never gonna say goodbye

Lucretia and FruFru: Never gonna tell a lie

The Bow: And hurt you

Bobby: Never gonna give you up

Gerald: Never gonna let you down

Bobby and Gerald: Never gonna run around and desert you

Zoe: Never gonna make you cry

Maria: Never gonna say goodbye

Zoe and Maria: Never gonna tell a lie

Stu: And hurt you

Audrey: Never gonna give, never gonna give

Dot: Give you up

Never gonna give, never gonna give

Lotta: Give you up

Never gonna give, never gonna give

Audrey: Give you up

Never gonna give, never gonna give

Dot and Lotta: Give you up

Audrey: We know each other for so long

Dot: Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it

Lotta: Inside we both know what's been going on

Melvin: We know the game and we're gonna play it

Fredo: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Pinkeye: Gotta make you understand

Lucretia: Never gonna give you up

FruFru: Never gonna let you down

Lucretia and FruFru: Never gonna run around and desert you

Tiny: Never gonna make you cry

The Bow: Never gonna say goodbye

Tiny and the Bow: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Zoe: Never gonna give you up

Maria: Never gonna let you down

Zoe, Maria and Stu: Never gonna run around and desert you

Chevron: Never gonna make you cry

Richie: Never gonna say goodbye

Chevron and Richie: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

All: Never gonna give, never gonna give

Audrey: Give you up

All: Never gonna give, never gonna give

Dot: Give you up

All: Never gonna give, never gonna give

Lotta: Give you up

All: Never gonna give, never gonna give

Give you up

(Music fades out. A few minutes later, Audrey meets up with Dot and Lotta)

Audrey: Hey, guys?

Dot: Yes?

Audrey: Does singing that song count as rickrolling everyone who heard it?

Dot: (thinks for a moment) Hmm, that's a good question. I suppose the answer could be yes and no...

Lotta: Well, I think what really matters is that we all had fun singing it.

Audrey: (smiles) You know, we did, didn't we? And besides, that song was pretty catchy.

Dot: (nods in agreement) Indeed. And yes, it was fun. I guess it's no wonder Rick Astley's song became such a phenomenon on the Internet.

Lotta: Yeah, not wrong there...


	8. Fireflies

(Music begins)

Lotta: (speaking) Oh, I love this song!

Dot: (speaking) Me too. It's such an innocent and moving song.

Audrey: (speaking) I know, right? Hey, I've got it, we should sing this together! It'll warm hearts everywhere!

Dot: (speaking) Great idea, Audrey!

Lotta: (speaking) Let's go!

(The Harvey Girls begin to sing)

Audrey: You would not believe your eyes

Lotta: If ten million fireflies

Dot: Lit up the world as I fell asleep

Audrey: Cause they fill the open air

Dot: And leave teardrops everywhere

Lotta: You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare

Audrey and Dot: I'd like to make myself believe

Dot and Lotta: That planet Earth turns slowly

Audrey and Lotta: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Harvey Girls: Cause everything is never as it seems

Dot: Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

Lotta: From ten thousand lightning bugs

Audrey: As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

Lotta: A sock hop beneath my bed

Dot: A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

Audrey and Dot: I'd like to make myself believe

Dot and Lotta: That planet Earth turns slowly

Audrey and Lotta: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Harvey Girls: Cause everything is never as it seems

Lotta: Leave my door open just a crack

Audrey: Please take me away from here

Dot: Cause I feel like such an insomniac

Audrey: Please take me away from here

Lotta: Why do I tire of counting sheep

Audrey: Please take me away from here

Dot: When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

Audrey: To ten million fireflies

Lotta: I'm weird cause I hate goodbye

Dot: I got misty eyes as they said farewell

Audrey and Lotta: Said farewell

Audrey: But I know where several are

Dot: If my dreams get real bizarre

Lotta: Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

Audrey and Dot: I'd like to make myself believe

Dot and Lotta: That planet Earth turns slowly

Audrey and Lotta: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Harvey Girls: Cause everything is never as it seems

Audrey and Dot: I'd like to make myself believe

Dot and Lotta: That planet Earth turns slowly

Harvey Girls: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Cause everything is never as it seems...

(As the music fades out)

Dot: (speaking) Oh, that was beautiful... (wipes a tear from her eye)

Audrey: (speaking) It totally was.

Lotta: (speaking) Yeah... Hey, maybe someone's singing it to their kids right now.

Dot: That would be even more beautiful.

Lotta: And maybe someday, one of us will be that someone...

Audrey: (as tears of happiness fill her eyes) Lotta, please, you're making my eyes water!

Lotta: (rubs her neck sheepishly) Sorry.


	9. Broken Together

Audrey: (v.o.) Hey, everyone, how you doing? Audrey here with my BFFs, Dot and Lotta.

Dot: (v.o.) We sincerely thank you for taking the time to listen to this audio of us.

Lotta: (v.o.) Today we're going to sing you a little song from this band named Casting Crowns.

Audrey: It's pretty different from the songs we usually sing; instead of making you want to dance, it'll help you relax.

Lotta: Not that that's a bad thing, of course - we all need a moment or two to calm down sometimes. I think that's the point of this here song.

Dot: As a result, we can guarantee that this cover of what we're going to sing will put you at ease.

Lotta: So just sit back, make yourself comfortable, and we'll get started. Enjoy.

(The music begins. Audrey, Dot and Lotta begin to sing)

Audrey: What do you think about when you look at me

I know we're not the fairy tale you dreamed we'd be

Lotta: You wore the veil, you walked the aisle, you took my hand

And we dove into a mystery

Dot: How I wish we could go back to simpler times

Before all our scars and all our secrets were in the light

Audrey: On this hallowed grown we've drawn the battle linse

Lotta: Will we make it through the night

Audrey: It's gonna take much more

Dot: Than promises this time

Lotta: Only you can change our minds

Audrey and Dot: Maybe you and I were never meant to be complete

Could we just be broken together

Dot and Lotta: If you can bring your shattered dreams and I'll bring mine

Could healing still be spoken and save us

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: The only way we'll last forever, is broken together

Dot: How it must have been so lonely by my side

We were building kingdoms and chasing dreams and left love behind

Audrey: I'm praying you will help our broken hearts align

Lotta: And we won't give up the fight

Audrey: It's gonna take much more

Dot: Than promises this time

Lotta: Only you can change our minds

Dot and Lotta: Maybe you and I were never meant to be complete

Could we just be broken together

Audrey and Dot: If you can bring your shattered dreams and I'll bring mine

Could healing still be spoken and save us

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: The only way we'll last forever, is broken together

(Instrumental break)

Audrey and Dot: Maybe you and I were never meant to be complete

Could we just be broken together

Dot and Lotta: If you can bring your shattered dreams and I'll bring mine

Could healing still be spoken and save us

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: The only way we'll last forever, is broken together.

(The music ends and fades out)

Audrey: (speaking) Thanks for listening. Don't you feel so much better now?

Dot: (speaking) To be fair, I feel at least twenty times better now that I've sung it.

Lotta: (speaking) Yeah, me too. By the way, if you don't feel like you're quite relaxed enough, why don't you go ahead and play this one more time?

Audrey: I wouldn't blame you if you did. Because I would. (She giggles a bit.)


End file.
